Forced promise
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: What was Andy to do? She was made to make the promise to move on with her life, only for him to turn up in the one place she thought she would never see him! 15 Division.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: it's dyslexic story telling time so you know what that means! You know I like to mix up my stories a little so it's not always Sam fighting Luke for Andy's heart. Thank you all who read my last story it gives me an incentive to carry on doing these stories. oh and by the way season two of rookie blue dose not start here in England till October so I am so jealous of you guys who are getting to watch it now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue if i did detective Boyd would be in it more because I think he's hot. McSwarek always. **_

_**Chapter 1:**_

The morning sun hit his face through the small window that was now his home for who knew how long. His face twitched because of it; and so he turned and sunk his head into the pillow to escape it. Only a few moments had passed before he stretched out his arm to pull the woman he loved in close only to find the space beside him empty. He turned over and opened up one eye to see where she was. not being able to see her he sat up taking in his surrounding feeling a little disoriented he quickly remembered where he was. He loved undercover work playing someone else for a while but at the same time missing the people he loved. No phone calls no visits; nothing that could put him or the people he loved in danger and he was deep, deep undercover. The only thing he did have was a small photo in his wallet. This was the brake in his career after this job he would be what he wanted to be, a detective. The day was young so he swung himself out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. As he stood under the water, as it trickled over his body He Remembered the day before; and how he ended up here, her words resounding in his head "you'll always be my whack-a-doodle." A smile pulling at his face, as he reached for the ring that was attached to a chain around his neck he shook his head at her words.

That was the hardest day of his life having to say goodbye to her, his arms wrapped around her as she was slumped on the floor with tears in her eyes.

_**24 hours earlier **_

"You know I love you more then life itself Andy, but this is my job and I have no choice! I was the only guy available, and it's a long job I have been told. This could take up to or over a year."

Andy's tears where falling thick and fast now, she felt that her whole world had come crashing down around her the one person she truly loved was leaving her just like everyone before him. He took his hand and placed it on her face his thumb wiping away her tears as he move her head so he could look into her deep brown eyes.

"I can't take someone else leaving me; you promised me you would never do that! Yet here you are about too. Has the last 2 years meant nothing to you?"

"You know they have I would not have asked you to marry me other wise now would I!"

A small weak smiled pulled at her face as she glanced down at her hand to admire the ½ carat diamond ring on her finger. She moved closer to his face as she placed a small tender kiss on his lips before looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you." She said as they picked themselves off the floor. "No matter what happens you'll always be my whack-a-doodle. I will do anything for you, you know that right? Even if I had to die for you I would." Her words softly spoken as she held him close.

"Do you really mean that?" She nodded in response. "Then I want you to promise me, no matter how you feel, no matter where you are I want you to live your life and not have to worry about me. I don't want you to have to sit around and wait for me. You are the woman I will always love. If nine months from now a guy ask you out I want you to say yes, do not worry about my feelings I will not be here to be hurt. Yes I want to marry you but now our lives must take a different path and you being happy are all I care about. I want you to promise me you will"

Andy at this point had stopped crying and looked at him with hesitation she managed to crackle out the words "I promise, I will." She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that were bound to fall again before she spoke again. "No matter what goes on in my life after today we will always be friends." She slid the ring off her finger and placed it into the palm of his hand and closed his fingers around it. "I want you to take this, keep it close to your heart and never take it off. This was a part of me; it's now a part of you."

Taking the chain from around his neck he placed the ring onto it and places it back into place. In the same response he took off his ring and gave it to her. For this ring he gave her was something you would not see any man were, it was a simple platinum band with 2 diamonds on either side of an light purple amethyst stone. It was the one thing besides Andy he treasured the most as it belonged to his grandmother that had passed away 4 years earlier. He was left it in her will and was worth a lot of money. He did not care, he knew she would treasure it more then he had.

Time had passed away as they were wrapped up in each other before he pulled away and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before turning back towards Andy and placing a long lingering kiss on her lips. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek he lent into it and closed his eyes.

"I want you to remember your promise no matter what you will move on and love again." Again Andy nodded in response to his words. He opened the door to her apartment walked out the door; looking over his shoulder to have one last look at the woman he loved for the last time for a long time "I'll come home I promise." Then he was gone.

The second he was out of sight she knew what she had to do. That second she just knew! She was going to join the academy in a hope that she would see him one day no matter how or where she was in her life. There bond was strong and even her life moved on she knew she would always remember him.

_**Present **_

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He made his way into the small kitchen that looked more like a small closest and made him a quick breakfast and a coffee before he dressed. Today was going to be the first day of his new life as a drugs and gun runner for the biggest mobster in the city Eric Glock. And he was going to bring him down no matter what it took. Taking the ring in his hand he brought it to his lips kissed it and whispered is silence "I love you Andy, I'll come home soon just like I promised you."

_**A/N just to let you know Sam is not the guy I'm talking about here I had a thought and ran with it. It's a mix up I just like doing them. So who is this guy that's left Andy to live her life? And congrats rookie blue on being picked upfo a 3**__**rd**__** season.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N did you spot the clue as to who it was? If not you will find out soon. Thank you for the reviews, it's made me smile that you're enjoying it so far. You got to love those twists even if I say it millions of times. **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Over four years had past and Andy was now 28 and in the swing of her new life as a copper at 15 division. She was no longer Sam's rookie and was able to date him and finally marry him a year later. A new man, new home and a month pregnant with her first child she was truly happy for the first time since that day four years ago. Sam pulled the truck into the car park and switched off the engine before turning to his wife and placing a small kiss on her cheek. He opened the door and made his way round to Andy's side to help her out the truck.

"Sam please I'm not incapable of getting out of the truck yet it's only been a day."

"I know but still I don't want anything to happen to my baby mamma even if she only just found out she's going to have my baby."

Andy rolled her eyes at him as she jumped out and brushed passed him grabbing her kit bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You know once we change we better go see frank and tell him the news, not that I want to be suck behind a desk for the next eight month's."

"You'll be fine besides it's only for your safety so you don't put the baby at risk."

The two officers made there way into the barn and walked into the relevant changing rooms to put on there uniform. For what was a habit for Andy she was changed in record time from all those times she was running late. As she moved away from her locker she caught gimps of herself in the mirror and placed her hand onto her tummy whispering to her self "I'm going to be a mummy." Over in the men's locker room Sam was taking his time to change. This time he was lost to his thoughts he had on the biggest dimple smile he could muster, he did not see Oliver walk in and dump his bag on the bench beside him.

"You ok man?" Oliver said as he sat down no answer. "Hay Sam, You in there? Sammy, earth to Sammy come in." This time Sam looked at him.

"Oh sorry man, I was just thinking."

"Oh really! what about? Because what ever it is you look really happy about it; that smile is giving it away."

"It is pal it really is. Found out last night that Andy is pregnant. She's about a month along, we have to go see frank in a bit and tell him. I'm so over the moon man it's unbelievable, me a dad how amazing is that?"

"Hay congrats man I'm really happy for you both, you know being a farther is the beat thing in the world. Trust me I've done it three times already."

"Well I have eight month's to get ready for the advancer of my life." Both men finished changing and left the locker room and went there own ways. Sam walked towards the girls room as Andy walked out and took hold of his had and with the other reached for her chain.

"Why is it when you're lost or afraid you reach for that thing?"

"Force of habit I guess it's hard to explain."

"You'll have to tell me soon it's been bugging me for the past few months. Ok so are You ready?" Sam said as he kissed her on top of the head.

"Ready as ill ever be!" Andy let out a deep breath and looked towards sergeant Best's office. She took hold of her husbands hand and squeezed it a little in worry.

"There is no need to be scared sweetheart, we'll be fine."

Best was sat in his office looking at something on his computer when he seen both Andy and Sam approached his office. Sam knocked on the glass door and best waved them inside, closing the door behind them before Frank spoke.

"What can I do for you both today?"

"Well sir!" Andy swallowed hard due to the lump in her throat. "I, I'm I mean…" she could no speak. Sam squeezed her hand.

"What we are trying to say sir is that Andy's pregnant." Andy looked at Sam's face as he said the words and a smile pulled at her face.

"I guess congrats are in order then." Frank rounded his desk and shook Sam's hand and gave Andy a small hug. After the a few moments of talking and taking in the news the three left the office and made there way to the parade room. Instead of taking her seat next to her friends Andy stood next to Sam and best took his place to address the coppers. Traci looked around to look for Andy when she spotted her she mouthed "why are you over there?" Andy just smiled and raised her finger to her lips and pointed to Frank.

Frank spoke "Coppers of 15, today is a new day! And a new day brings new problems. As we all know man power is a little light because of the flu that's been going around. Half of you are just getting over it or have the start of it; all I can say is suck it up. We all get sick but we still have a job to do. Now onto the reason we are here, there have been more reports of B&E's happening around the city because of the holidays keep an eye out for anything fishy going on. Nash your with porter, Williams your with Diaz, McNally and Swarek, Shaw your solo today Pecstein your together. And finally I would like everyone to congratulate officer McNally and Swarek on the news that they are expecting there first child." The whole of the parade room erupted into cheers and clapping, a few comments where thrown Sam's way. "Nice to know it works Sammy boy." And "someone got a bit the other night." All was said in good fun and banter pat's on the back for Sam and kisses for Andy. "Ok guy's settle down, settle down. I want you all to go serve protect and party after shift, the drinks are all on Sam." Frank said light hearted, "just kidding man." Throwing a smile there way.

The room was starting to empty as the large group of friends stood around Sam and Andy. Traci had asked her partner for the day to hold on a few as she wanted to see her best friend before they left the barn, he agreed and went to pick up the keys for the squad.

"Well this is a shocker to say the least, Sam Swarek a daddy in the making. Never thought I would never see the day." Jerry said as he shook Sam's hand.

"What do you mean by that?" He raised his eyebrows. "We've been married for over a year, and your saying I can't get a little action that results in something amazing."

"I never meant it that way man; just I thought I would never see the day that a beautiful woman would be able to tame the way's of the great Sam Swarek and turn him into a pile of mush."

"He is not a pile of mush!" Andy slapped his arm in defence of her husband. "Well not yet anyway, wait until the baby is born then he'll be a pile of nerves and goo." The group laughed.

Both Oliver and Traci looked at each other and back at the couple and said in unison "She's right Sam."

"A baby is awesome." Dov said, "You could call it after me, my name is one of a kind." Gail at this point rolled her eyes and slapped him in the arm.

"And what if it's a girl; did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah Dov, I can't imagine the two of them calling there little girl Dov." Chris said.

"Well what ever you guy's call the baby I'm happy for you both, you'll make grate parents to baby peanut." Noelle said.

"Peanut, I like the sound of that. We can call the baby peanut till we find out the sex" Andy said as she smiled up at Sam as he hugged her around the waist.

"Well we all better get a move on the streets are not going to make them selves safe now are they." Oliver said as he made a move towards the door where the others followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N with me being English I have put the meaning in Canadian/American in brackets next to the English way of saying things.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"I'm glad Best let me stay on the streets; I could not be stuck in the barn all the way through this pregnancy." Andy said as she stole a glance at Sam who was pulling out of the barns car park and drove down the street.

The streets at this moment where quiet, not a lot of people where around early Saturday morning. Most where recovering from the hangovers from the night before. The weather was not too cold for the time of year but cold enough; well it was flu season after all.

Riding around in a squad for most of the day not a lot happened only for few domestic calls, petty robberies and the best one of the day an old drunk homeless guy who was dressed as an angel insisting he was he could fly. Sam had to climb onto a roof to try and grab the guy before he fell; Andy was on the ground trying to talk to him trying to make him stay still so that Sam could grab him. After about ten minutes the old guy was in cuffs and in the back of the squad.

"Well that was fun, who knew drunken old guy's dressed as angels could think they could fly!" Andy said as she looked into the back of seat the car and giggled to her self.

"Well he thought he could." Sam said as he smiled over in Andy direction. "Let's get this guy back to the barn get him booked in paperwork filled out and then we can get something to eat."

Arriving back the old guy was pulled of the car and managed at that moment to throw up all over Andy's shirt, pants and it even managed to get into her hair. Sam's eyebrows rose and lips trembling trying to hold in his laughter only to see the look on Andy's face then he just broke down. Tears rolling down his face he tried to regain his composure.

"Wipe that smile off your face Swarek right now or i swear to god you will pay for your actions." Andy stood shaking off the sick that was all over her uniform so it was not so hard to take off with getting more of it over her.

"How about I book the guy and you go take a shower and change into some clean clothes." Taking the guy's arm he took him into booking and Andy followed behind him in a somewhat strange walk. Her arms where out stretched like she had two footballs (soccer) under each arms one in-between her legs. The smell was overwhelming as she made her way through the barn and into the locker room to shower. She received a few looks from officers coming and going making faces from the look and small.

She stripper down and placed her soiled uniform into a plastic bag ready to be taken the cleaners after shift. Wrapping a towel around her body she walked into the shower area, turning on the spray Andy stood underneath it and let it pound onto her body. Washing away the sick from her hair with her strawberry shampoo and her body with the same kind of body wash she turned off the spray and made her way to get changed into a fresh set of clothes.

Sam was waiting outside the door to the locker room for his wife to appear and when she did he smiled at her. "You ready to get back out there?" Pushing him self off the wall as he fell into step with her.

"You know, you really should get use to that because once peanut is born it's all we'll ever see."

"I know it's just I don't think I would have to deal with it so soon." A grin was now pulling at her face as she pulled Sam into a hug.

"Let's go get some lunch." he said as both walked towards the squad. After a driving a few blocks they stopped at a diner that most of the coppers went during the day for there lunch, dinner or whatever took there fancy. The name of the place was called "A copper coffee" ironic really as It was ran by a retried copper and his wife, and was the best place in the city.

After browsing the menu both settled on a burger with everything on it and a basket of chunky chips (French fries) and a milkshake. Sat in a comfy silence looking into each eyes with there hands intertwined only pulling away when there order came.

"So we really need to start talking about things we'll need to start getting for the baby like the cot (crib), pram (stroller) the nursery, that kind of thing."

"I know but I really think we should wait until the first trimester is up so we know that everything is running smoothly, no problems. After we make an appointment with the doctor and check things out we'll talk about it more. "Sam nodded his head in agreement and set about eating his lunch.

The rest of the shift ran smoothly with no other mishaps along the way, climbing out of the squad they made there way into the barn and into the locker rooms but before Sam was able to go through the door he could hear his name being called. He turned round to answer to see sergeant best pointing to his office. Sam made his way over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Now Swarek, I got a call this afternoon from Detective Boyd, he wants to talk to you tomorrow about something you may want to take part in. So I'll have it that you'll drive solo tomorrow so you don't have to wait around for a partner."

"Yes sir, all I have to do now is tell Andy. And some how I don't think she would be to happy if I had to go undercover or something like that, not with the baby."

"I'm sure she will understand when you tell her they just want to talk."

With that he got up from his seat and made his way out the office and towards the locker room, he would have to change fast as Andy was probably almost done. After what felt like forever Sam waltzes out of the locker room to what seemed to be an annoyed Andy.

"What took you so long?" She gave him a questionable look.

"I was called into Frank's office, guns and gangs want to talk to me tomorrow for some reason! I said it best not be for U.C work because I could not leave now that peanuts on the way. Any other time maybe but not now." He laid his hand onto Andy's belly and with the other pulled her into a hug and placing a kiss onto the top of her head. "Come on lets go the penny ill buy you a orange juice, and you can buy me a scotch."

"Oh well, with an offer like that how can a girl refuse." She said giving him a playful dig to the arm. "I also get to tell of my eventful day as a target for the drunken homeless people of this beautiful city that is Toronto." Sam smiled down at her as they made there way out the door hand in hand and into the cool air of the night.

_**A/N so I know you wanting to know what the hell is going on but trust me I'm getting there. Please review, tell me what you're thinking. Like my mum always said if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N thanks for the reviews and I love how you're all thinking that Andy's secret guy is Luke. All I can say is you're so far from the truth. And to monkey magic your right, don't let the blue eyes fool you.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Shift was only a few hours in and Sam was solo today like Best said he would. Sam's head was working overtime thinking what guns and gangs wanted to talk about, not that he card guns and gangs was where he wanted to be and Andy knew this from the second day she knew him. Not a lot was going on when the call came over the radio.

"1505 return to the barn."

"10:4." Is all Sam said as he turned the car around and drove back. Pulling into the car park he took his phone out flipped it open and sent a quick text.

_Going to see G&G now ill tell you about it when I see you later. Love you and peanut. Xxx_

Placing it back in his vest pocket he walked into the barn and towards Bests office. He could see that Boyd lent against the wall with his arms across his chest He was also playing with something in his hand but could not see that far. Knocking on the glass door he was called in. Looking over at Boyd he spoke.

"Hay Boyd been a few what can I help you with this time?"

"What makes you think I want your help?" Relishing his hand from playing with whatever it was he was playing with.

"Well it's the only time you call." He laughed. "You never wright, you never call, you never visit any other time."

"What can I say it's not like were dating or anything right!"

Both men shook hands and sat down. A large file was pulled out of a backpack that was on the floor under the desk and layer in front of Sam; in which Boyd jumped right into business.

"Meet Eric Glock, Biggest mobster in Toronto deals in high end drugs and gun. Its taken years to get all the evidence together to bring this guy down and we want you to be a part of it. Now in a few days there will be a ship with around six shipping container on it we need for only one to be opened for us to move in. We need one of our guys on that dock to give the signal for us."

"Wow hold on here Donovan, I hope you don't want me to go U.C. because this is the one time I'm going to have to say no, not with a baby on the way."

"Sorry say that again a baby? Some woman finally rained in Sam Swarek and got him to settle down!" You could say the least that Donovan Boyd was shocked at his statement. "Hay congrats man, ill need to meet the lucky girl. Tell her to run for the high hills before you decide to marry her too."

"To late for that man." Sam held up his left hand and waved his wedding ring in his direction.

"Wow just full of surprises today Sammy boy, maybe I should of called or wrote. We need to grab a drink later." A smile crept onto his face as he pattered his back. "Any way back to why I'm here, we don't want you to go U.C we just want you to be a part of the take down team. Get in with the team better chance of getting onto the team, it's what you've wanted Sammy."

"Ok sounds good, when do we start?"

Boyd and best went over the facts of the takedown, over every little detail of when where and how it was going to happen. They were in Bests office for about an hour when all was finally done.

"Ok Sam so ill see you tomorrow and we'll go over a few more things." Best then told Sam he could go back to work and Boyd and Frank spoke a little longer together.

On leaving the office Sam pulled out his phone again and sent another text as he walked back outside and back onto the streets.

_All's good no U.C work just been asked to take part in takedown, good chance for me to go into G&G if all goes well_, see you later xx

After a few hours the door to the booking room swung open and Dov and Andy where struggling to bring in a suspect. He was accused of punching and kicking a random guy on the street just because he looked him in the wrong way as the guy said. Screaming and legs flaying all over the place.

"You know man if you just stop all this we might just take off them nice bracelets." Dov said as he pushed him into the desk top, all ready for the booking officer to take over. Will all calm with the suspect out of the charge the two walked through the bull pen and sat down at there desk to fill out there paper work.

"You know this job would be so much easier if we did not have to fill out all this paper work. I would rather be out there then here." Andy said

"Yeah, but you'll soon be stuck in her until the baby is born."

Andy shot him a look of what seemed like disappointment. "That's the part I'm not looking forward to. But at the end I will have something more precise then gold! A beautiful child that myself and Sam will always love no matter what."

"What will i always love no matter what?" Sam said as he walked into the bull pen and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You're truck." Dov said in a giggle.

"Of course ill always love my truck!"

"What?" Andy's said a mock hurt voice. "I'm starting to think you should have married your truck." She and Dov laughed.

"Whatever; how long before you finished up so we can get out of here?"

"Not long, you can go get changed now and ill follow you to the penny. Ill walk over with the others get me an orange juice ready for me"

"Ok." Sam walked off to the changing rooms to wash and change the day away. After paper work finished both Andy and Dov got up from there desk and where moving towards the locker room when Dov said something funny and Andy just laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Dov, you know you're such a whack-a-doodle."

At the same time Andy said those words one detective Donovan Boyd stepped out of the D's office after going over a few things with the takedown where he froze dead in his tracks. His mind started to spin, "that voice I know that voice!" He took hold of something and playing with it for a few moments until he whispered a name "Andy?"

He had to know, he had to find out if it was her. He made his way towards the women's locker room where he stood looking at the door somewhat afraid to go inside on the fear he was wrong. Placing one hand on the door he released the breath he did not know he was holding knocked then walked inside.

Andy had only managed to take off her vest when she heard the door open with her head in her locker placing it inside she shorted "I thought I said I would meet you at pen…." She turned around to look at the person she thought was her husband only for the entire colure to drain from her face chocking out his name.

"Donovan?"

_**A/N oh my god it's Donovan Boyd! Hands up if you figured that one out. *COUGH, PUTS HAND UP* oh yeah I was the one who wrote the story lol. By the way I told you in chapter 1 who Andy's ex was it was a really big clue, even if it was not in the main story XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

She was frozen to the spot, her eyes had grown wider, she was white as a sheet her knees where starting to turn to jelly (jello). Where her eyes playing tricks on her or was the man that she was in love with over four years ago stood right in front of her. Both stood looking at each other what felt like a life time, all of there lives together where playing in there minds like a movie on super fast forward.

Andy blinked a few times taking in the man before her, same blue eyes, same brown curly hair the some what strong jaw line pointy nose everything only a few years older. Donovan Boyd started to move closer towards Andy she still could not move due to the shock. When he was stood right in front of her he cupped her face and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Just the shock of the kiss made Andy's knees buckle from underneath her; she collapsed onto the bench. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell onto her cheek, his hands still on her face. After a few seconds she opened them and looked him in the eyes.

"Donovan! How-why-who-me?" Each one of her words catching in her throat unable to string a sentence together. A smile spread across Boyd's face finally being reunited with his Andy the one person he let go, the woman he told to move on with her life no matter what.

"I knew it was you I just knew it! The second I heard the words whack-a-doodle I just knew. I didn't believe my ears or my eyes. When I came out the office and seen you round the corner. I had to find out if the truth that my mind was not messing with me, I've thought about you everyday and now I can stop thinking now that you're here again."

"Donovan please I need a second to take this all in." Andy said as she removed his hands from her face. "It's been four year since I last seen you, four years since you walked out of my life to work undercover, and now your back. I have all these questions rolling around my head I just don't know how to get them out."

"Andy it's ok we have all the time in the world to answer each others questions, but right now all I want to do is hold you feel your touch on my skin, kiss your tender lips." At that point he moved in for another kiss this time only placing one hand on her cheek but Andy turned her head and put up her hand to stop him.

"I, I can't do this right now Donovan I just cant, I need to proses all this plus I need to be some place. I need to meet."

The door to the locker room swung open and Gail and Traci almost fell in over laughing at something when seeing Andy and Boyd talking to each other and the tears in Andy's eyes and seeing his hand on her face they stopped. Boyd spun round to see who had walked in and Andy putting her head down to hide her face Boyd stood up.

"Look Andy, we really need to sit down and talk. We need to know what has been happening with each other, I've never stopped loving you, see." He took the chain out of his shirt and held it up so that she could see her ring. "It's always been close to my heart Andy and always will be." Replacing it back into his shirt he started to walk away before Andy called his name.

"Donovan." She also pulled out the chin that was around her neck and showed him his ring and that it still laid close to her heart too.

Gail and Traci moved quickly towards there friend as Donovan Boyd walked through the door and out of site. Both girls sat down on the bench and looked at Andy with there mouths wide open.

"What the hell was that all about?" Traci said as she looked at Andy hand on face to show her shock.

"What was that guy talking about Andy? About still loving you and something about a ring close to his heart? Dose Sam know anything about this?" Gail was making the actions of the chain swinging. Andy's face was still drained of colour and full of shock from seeing her ex fiancé that she never really heard her friends speaking to her.

"Andy, talk to us! What was that all about? Gail tilted her head to the side.

Andy's head shot up and looked at both her friends getting up of the bench at the same time and closing her locker she took off running.

"I have to go; I need to go after him." Traci grabbed her arm before she could really get any were.

"No you don't young lady, you need to change first and tell us what the hell that was all about. And what ever it was looks like it's really upset you. We're your friends Andy talk to us maybe we can help."

"None can help me with this problem this time. This is something I need to deal with on my own. And if I do need help ill ask Sam." Andy on the advice of her friends opened her locker and changed quicker then he had ever done before, quicker then if she was late for parade. Grabbing her bag she flung it over her shoulder and ran out the door.

It was like the door to the penny was going to fall off the way Andy swung it open, she glanced around looking for Sam when she seen him sat at the bar with Oliver she made a bee line for him. As she approached Sam caught sight of her and turned on his stool.

"Hay here's my baby, your drink my lady." He picked up her drink and held it out to her. She took hold of it and downed it in one; she slammed it down on the bar and looked at him.

"Can we please get out of here? I really need to get home now." The tears where starting to form again in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" He placed a hand onto her cheek and she tried to bury her head into it.

"I can't handle this I just need to be home please Sam." Her eyes where pleading with him to take her home. In response Sam took out his wallet and put a few bills on the bar and got up off his stool.

"Hay ill catch you tomorrow man!" Oliver said as Sam pattered his back as to say sorry. Sam grabbed Andy's hand and as soon as she felt it she took off dragging him behind her. On getting to the truck Sam unlocked it taking her bag from her before pinning her to it.

"Andy talk to me, what's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost and you're shaking, is peanut ok?" He pulled her in for a hug but she did not respond, she was like a plank of wood lifeless and cold. Sam let go and opened the door for her, she jumped in without a word. Sam climbed in besides her glancing at her before he started the engine and took off driving.

The drive home may have only been a few blocks but the truck was filled with an awkward silence that Sam just could not take, Andy was never like this. He had never seen her act this way before and he was started to get a little worried for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N for you who want a reaction from Sam over how Boyd and Andy know each other you will get your wish but will have to wait for that, it has to build up. Thanks for the reviews they make me smile, makes me carry on and want write more stories.**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Pulling into the driveway Andy jumped out before Sam could even put the truck into park or turn off the engine. She ran unlocked the door and ran up the stairs right into the bedroom and throws herself onto the bed. Sam walked in and placed his keys into the hook next to the door and called out Andy's name, when she did not answer he made his way up the stairs and into the room. Andy was on the bed and curled up into a ball and sobbing her heart out. Sam walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Andy what's wrong you have been acting strange since the penny and now you're crying, babe, please tell me what's wrong? He moved into take her into his arms but she pulled away.

"Sam, I know you mean well but would you please leave me alone for a little while! I know you are worried about me right now but I just need to be left alone to my thoughts and whatever I'm dealing with right now I have to sort it out on my own. I will tell you as soon as I know what's going on ill let you know I promise you." Turning her head to give him a weak smile and touching his arm ever so lightly.

Sam just sat there for a few moments longer before he got up off the bed and started to walk away.

"Ill be right down the stairs if you need me, I just don't understand what could have done this to you, you were fine when you were doing your paper work and then you're a mess. Don't take to long babe I don't like seeing you like this."

Sam made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and took a long swig before he made his way into the living room and sat on the sofa. His mind was racing 100 miles an hour trying to wrap his head around his wife's behaviour. Why was she like this? What happened in the space of 30 minutes that turned his happy go lucky wife into a sobbing pile of nothing! Sam felt hapless, just because he could not help the woman he loved over the fact she would not tell him what was wrong.

After watching whatever was on TV not that he was taking any notice Sam gave up and switched it off and got up and stretched, he began to make his way up the stairs to check on Andy and go get some much needed sleep, it was going to be a big day for him tomorrow. Taking part in G & G's takedown was going to take most of the day and he wanted to be ready.

As he reached his room he opened the door quietly and called Andy's name no response. He then made his way over to the bed calling her name again still no response. When he sat down he lent over and touched her but only got air, he sat there for a moment when he heard the water in the shower running so he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He pushed the door and walked in again saying her name. This time all he got was more sobbing from inside the shower. Sam took hold of the shower door and pulled it open to find Andy sat in the corner with her knees tucked under her chin rocking back and forth again playing with her necklace.

Sam quickly lent in and turned off the spray and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Andy and picked her up off the floor and took her into the bedroom and he sat on the chair in the corner placing Andy on his lap and stocking her hair.

"Shhhh, baby I'm here now, Andy please don't cry! Please tell me what's wrong? All the time we have been together I have never seen you like this before. And I really don't like it you're really making me worried."

Andy lifted her head gasping for air through her tears and looked into her husband's eyes, and trying to speak.

"I'm really sorry for being like this but it's really hard for me to talk about it right now. All I can tell you at this moment is that what happened today has brought back my past. Something happened that has brought back memories and feelings that have been locked away for years. And now there being dragged up from the pit of my sole." She did not realise it but as she was telling Sam this she was playing with the ring that was around her neck Sam thought this was distracting her from the things she wanted to say but could not.

Soothing her by rubbing her back Sam picked her up and placed her on the chair and began to dry her with the towel looking into her blood shot red eyes.

"Andy, babe I understand ok! When you are ready to tell me I will be here to listen Ill be here for you." He then kissed her on the top of her head as he places her into her favoured night shirt (Sam's hockey shirt) and placing her into bed and placing the covers over her he jumped in beside her and brought her in close so that she knew that he was near and he was not going any where. Sam did not fall a sleep right away he sat and watched Andy for a while making sure she was settled before he could drift off to sleep himself.

The next morning Sam awoke early so that he could grab a shower change make breakfast and get all of his and Andy's stuff ready for work so she could have thoughts few extra moments in bed. He came into the room with a steaming cup of coffee and whispered in her ear.

"Andy time to get up babe, I made you some coffee! Everything is done so all you need to do is shower and change and we can head out." Andy turned stretching as she did and her eyes opened slowly.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"I still feel like I'm going to cry! I promise you Sam I will tell you what is going on but for now I need to deal with this alone. It's something that could get someone angry or hurt and I don't want that. As long as you know that I love you and you are my husband, my partner and my baby's daddy." She sat up took the coffee off Sam and kissed him on the lips tenderly pulling away and adding, "Do you trust me?"

Sam just nodded and kissed her back only to whisper. "Ill always trust you." Before he got up and left Andy to get ready for work.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N thank you all for the reviews so far I am glad you are enjoying the story so far.**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

Today was the day the big takedown of the one and only big time mobster Eric Glock, Sam pulled the truck into the car park and switched off the engine. He turned to Andy and gave her a smile and pulling into a hug before he jumped out. He knew it was going to be a good day he could feel it but at the same time he was worried for Andy and how she was feeling. Both strolled into the barn hand in hand ready for another day of keeping the streets of Toronto safe.

Andy went straight to the women's locker room to change into her uniform where Sam went to get a cup of coffee first. As he was poring himself a cup one of his best friends Jerry came over to talk.

"So all ready for the big op today Sammy boy?" patting him on the back. "Going to be a big one and where going to be a part of it, how do we get so lucky?" Jerry smiled.

"Well we are the best in the force at takedowns that's why the big boys come to us." Sam's face was pulling at his mouth to grace Jerry with his famous dimple smile.

"Well it is going to be a long day and we are going to need lots of this stuff." Jerry held up the coffee pot to show what he meant.

Sam and Jerry parted ways Sam to the men's locker room and Jerry to the D's office. Inside the women's locker room Andy was slowly getting changed, she was in no rush to get ready today. She just hoped she did not bump into Donovan Boyd again, and then again she thought why, was here at the 15th? She knew he was a cop but still he was here at her place of work.

Lost in thought she never seen Noelle enter the room to get something out of her locker she had forgotten.

"Hurry up McNally don't want you to be late for parade Frank's got something he wants to tell us." She closed her locker and walked away. Andy did not even realise she was overthinking things for so long, she finished getting changed and made a beeline for the parade room. Looking at the room for a second to locate her friends she took a seat next to Chris who was nibbling on his finger nail.

"Do you have to do that?" Gail said as she pulled his hand away from his mouth, "Do you know that's just gross."

"Well it's annoying me ok so I need to bite it off, it's not like I have a pair of clippers on me." Putting his finger back into his mouth.

"Why don't you put a plaster (band aid) on it so you don't have to stick it in your mouth?" Dov said whilst giving Andy a welcoming smile.

"Hay guys, what's going on?" She gave a weak smile trying to get in on what her friends where talking about.

"Chris is a little hungry." Traci said. "He's eating his fingers."

Traci's comment put a bit of a bigger smile onto Andy's face as she looked at Chris.

"You really should eat something before you came to work Chris, that way you don't snack soon as you get here." The group of friends all laughed. Talking for a little longer sergeant Frank Best walked in and told them to settle down.

"Ill make this short today rookies, Williams, Shaw stay in here please the rest of you have your assignments now go serve protect and whatever." Everyone filed out the room as the rookies started to talk between them selves as to why they and there former TO's have been ask to stay behind. Andy knew that Sam was doing a takedown with G&G today maybe they where going to be lucky enough to take part in it too. After a few minuets Jerry, Sam and Luke walked into the room followed by best. That's when it happened, Andy's face drained of colure again just like it did the night before. Traci noticed this and followed Andy's line of sight to see Detective Boyd walk in with a bunch of folders.

"Andy what is it about Boyd that's made you go whiter then Gail?" Traci said in a whisper.

No words came out of her mouth; her stair was locked onto Boyd like a missile had found its target. Boyd did not notice Andy looking at him for a while until he looked around the room as he was looking at the files in his hand. His eyes then locked with hers and gave her a wink that's when Andy turned away her gaze. Traci was looking on with interest as to what was going on between her best friend and detective Boyd; she could tell Andy was feeling uncomfortable in his presents and made a note to her self to find out what was going on.

"Ok guy's you have been choice by sergeant Best to take part in the takedown of the mobster Eric Glock, you will be used as back up if our guys get into trouble, you are on the in case." All the while he was talking he kept stealing glances at Andy. "This is a mage op we have been working on this for years and tonight it ends with us. All the info you need is in this folder." Boyd waved it around before handing them out to each member of the team. When it came to giving Andy hers his hand brushed against it under the folder so none could see but she snatched the folder from him and gave him a back off Boyd look.

"Inside each file there is a photo of Glock and his known associates keep a sharp eye out for them if you see any of them radio in on where you seen them and we'll get on of our U.C's tailing them. Swarek you're on my team you get to be in on the action the rest of you team up and let's get going."

As everyone was making there way out the room Boyd called Andy's name to come over. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Both Traci and Sam shot a look at Andy and then at Boyd, then back to Andy. Both could tell that she was annoyed upset afraid and a little angry. Sam's mind started to wonder what Boyd wanted to talk to his wife for. Then again how did Boyd even know his wife? Looking at the two other officers he just said to them "Alone please." Sam's face became darker now his mind was racing, what was it that's Boyd had to speak to Andy alone.

Andy looked at him and put her hand into the centre of his chest. "Not here Donovan."

"Then when?"

"Later I promise, we'll sit down and talk. But now lets keep are heads in the game and get this job done." She removed her hand and walked out the door passing Sam and Traci who was stood scratching there heads as to what had just happened.

Traci went off in an almost jog to catch Andy up while Sam held back for the detective. Boyd shook his head as he ran his hand over his face and through his hair before turning and walking out the door.

"So what was all that about Andy?" Traci had grabbed her friends arm in a hope she would tell her.

"It's nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me Andy, me and Sam both seen the looks you where giving each other. Is something going on?"

"Traci it's kind of private I think I already told you that last night, and when I'm ready to tell you I will but until then can you please just drop it."

The drive to the location was a half hours drive from the barn Luke jerry Boyd Sam and a few others where in a mini van. They where going over a last few details before it all went down. An eerie silence fell across the men. Sam kept shooting glances at Donovan; he so wanted to ask him something but kept telling his self to wait until later so whatever was going on with his wife and hopefully his soon to be fulltime work mate would be told. The op was what was important at this moment nothing else oh and not getting hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N this is just a filler to get to the Andy and Boyd talk**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

All teams made it to the location and took there places, G&G's in the van and on the street's, and the uniforms in unmarked cars with there radios at the ready. Sam and Boyd where in the bucket with another member of G&G double checking a few things before radioing the in case teams.

"Radio checks people!"

"Check 1 team 1, Check 1 team 2, and Check 1 team 3" All teams checked in Boyd spoke.

"Alfa team keep close to the check point Delta team do not move unless told to, you are only to radio in when you see anyone. Your only job is surveillance nothing more so stay put and do not move, my team will be doing all the fun stuff." All teams "10-4."

Very little was happening due to it only being early so it was pretty much boring for a few hours. Idol chit chat through out the teams jokes that kind of thing.

"That's so unfair, Swarek gets to do all the fun stuff and we're stuck in the car watching. We should be out there catching the bad guys." Dov was sat next to Andy sulking he wanted to be out there.

"Oh poor dov, we know how much you love the action. But we still part of it even if we are not to step foot out of the car. Next time maybe!" She patted him on the shoulder. "Now just keep an eye out ok." Dov nodded and turned back to the window.

"How long you been married for now man? I never though you would settle down. You where always with someone new when we seen each other."

"Over a year now my friend times do change, it took forever for us to finally get together. Stubborn as each other never wanted to admit it to ourselves. I mean are friends could see something was going on but we where just blind to it."

"So what happened for the both of you to get together finally?"

"We where locked in one of the interview rooms by some of the other guys and told we could not come out until we got out our feelings."

"She's a cop too?"

"Yes she is, my ex rookie."

"Oh wow! How long where you in there for?"

"Only 13 hours give or take it was a long day."

"What about bath room brakes and stuff?"

"We had to be escorted so we could not make a run for it, and the whole thing was best's idea. And I am grateful to him now I have an amazing wife and a baby on the way times are good."

"You know I was engaged once."

"Really what happened?"

"This job, I loved her so much that I had to let her go. She meant the world to me, and then bang my world turned on its head I was sent under long term. I seen her and everything I ever felt for her came flooding back and I don't know now what to do about it. I just need to know for closer or something."

"I hear you buddy. Talking is always good."

"I know, that's what I need to do. She had a heart of gold, always thought of other people before herself."

"Ha, ha sounds like my wife."

"So what's your wife's name?"

"It's.…." Before Sam could say her name a call came in over the radio.

"This is delta team 2; suspect spotted walking east to your location."

"Copy that delta 2." Boys said as he took the binoculars in hand and watched through the window. It turned out to be Glocks right hand man Boyd was happy about this and grabbed his radio.

"Alfa team we are a go for Glock's arrival stand by." Half hour later a black Lexus pulled up outside and stepped out with a second guy.

"That's my guy, soon as we get the signal from him we go for the takedown." Boyd said rubbing his hands together with excitement.

Glock and a few of his guys where stood around waiting on the ship to come into port, after it arrived Glocks men ran on looking for the numbers on the containers that where wrote down on some paper that had the drugs and guns in. on finding them Eric Glock walked onto the ship and got his men to open up the metal box to check on the contents

Another half hour went by when Boyd U.C guy came off the ship and gave the signal.

"All teams, takedown, takedown."

Everyone scrambled and arrested all key players in the ring even the rookies and got in on it even with being on the in case. All in all it was just another day at the office for Boyd and his team.

Back at the barn all suspects where booked in, interrogated, fingerprinted and paperwork filled out it was a long shift but all was done in record time ready for the end of shift what made everyone happy.

"Everyone going the penny it's time to celebrate, I've got the Champaign on order already" Boyd said as they were ready to leave just as he caught Andy coming out of the locker room. He really wanted to talk to her at some point today.

"Andy i can talk to you for just a second please." He almost jogged over as he was saying it.

Andy stopped and turned around to look at him, her face turning a shade of miffed off red.

"You want to talk? Ok let's talk! I don't want to talk here though; I don't want everyone knowing my business."

"Ok, where? The penny over a drink, free Champaign for the takedown today. "

"No not the penny, to loud and this is privet. Your place, that way when I get angry I can storm out!" Just as she spat that out at him Sam came out of the men's locker room. Seeing Andy stood there with anger in her eyes he was cruise as to what she was angry at he could not see round the corner as to where Donovan Boyd was stood. He spook and it took her off guard she jumped at the sound of her own name.

"Andy, you ready to go? Free orange juice." After Sam had spoke Boyd's head popped into view from around the corner. His face a little annoyed of the intrusions.

Andy turned to him and smiled weakly. From the look on her face he came to the conclusion she was in the middle of something. Sam's eyes grew darker he still wanted to know what was going on between the two of them.

"Sam, remember when I told you I need to sort something out, well I think now is the time I did it." Sam looked at her and at Boyd who had come out from behind the corner and back to his wife. A confused look on his face he took hold of her arm and pulled her to one side and spoke in a whisper so that Boyd could not hear.

"Andy what's going on?"

"Babe ill told you I would tell you and you just need to trust me on this ok."

Sam dipped his head in defeat and whispered in her ear "I love you." Sam cupped her face for a few seconds. "Ill see you later ok? Call if you need me ok. Andy nodded her head and with that Sam turned and walked out the door.

"So you ready or what?" Andy again spat out the words as she also turned on her heal and started to walk away.

_**A/N I not really happy with this chapter, that's why it's so short. But I do hope you enjoying it, love reading your reviews**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N thanks for the reviews love keeping you in suspense. Just to let you know I borrowed Marianas Trench lyrics as a part of this chapter is seamed appropriate for Boyd's speech to Andy about his headrace on loosing her and how he feels, hope you like it. Also I'm having trouble ending the story so please inbox me with suggestions. But don't worry Boyd gets what's coming. **_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Donovan Boyd opened the door to his home and let Andy walk in; she passed him and made a beeline for the living room. She knew where everything was as this once was her second home when she was with Boyd. He closed the door behind him and followed Andy into the same room. Looking at each other with fire in there eyes, Andy's was of anger and Donovan's was of want and lust. He walked over to her so he was only a few inches apart he took his hands and placed them onto Andy's face.

With placing his hands on her face a little bit of anger faded in her eyes still unable to take her eyes off him he did something she did not expect, Donovan Boyd moved in and kissed her with an ever so tender full on passionate kiss on the lips. For only a second Andy melted into it before she could pull her mind out of the shock and daze. She pulled back only for Boyd to move in for another kiss, and she moved into it again melting, he got what he wanted. Just as quick Andy moved back and with one fast swift movement slapped him across the face.

"What the hell are you thinking Donovan?" Andy spat out the words with the fire in her eyes growing again.

"I was thinking of you and me, and how I have missed your lips on mine, I had to taste you again hold you close the way we use too." Rubbing his hand along his cheek due to the sting of the slap.

"It's been over four years you cant just pick up where you left off, you made me promise you to move on with my life no matter what and I have!"

"By becoming a cop Andy that's not what I meant!" Andy's face became a little confused she knew what he meant but why did he think that.

"I became a cop so that I would somehow find out if you was ok; safe, but as time went on and I heard nothing I let myself live my life for me."

"You joined for me that's so sweet, it proves you love me."

"No Donovan I did love you, I moved on and now I love someone else." Out of anger she held up her hands as to say "god why is he not listening." As Andy held her arms up Boyd caught something in his line of sight and grabbed hold of her arm. He brought down her left arm and looked at her hand.

"You're married?" the look of shock crossed his face he took a few steps back and fell into the chair.

"Yes I am, have been for over a year." A smile spread across her face as if she had seen Sam stood in front of her. "He's kind, loving strong and loves me with every part of his being. I would do anything for him. He was the promise I made to you."

Donovan Boyd looked a broken man when Andy said thoughts words to him it was if time was going slow and then had stopped. He placed his head into his hands and almost began to sob. His heart was being ripped out of his chest by the one woman that he had always been in love with. Why was he doing this to himself? He should have known she would not wait for him, it had been four years! Four years he had left his then sole mate all because of his work. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her with the hurt in his eyes asked one simple question.

"Who is he?" Andy had decided at that point to sit on the arm of the chair and placed an arm around him in an almost hug to comfort the guy.

"I married Sam Swarek." His eyes opened wider and more shock crossed his face.

"Swarek, you married Sam Swarek?" he shot up out of his chair shouting as well as pacing back and forth through the room. "How the hell did that happen? No hang on I already know. Sam told me how he fell in love with is ex rookie when we were in the van; I just never thought it was you." Another wave of shock hit him and then he said it with hurt in his voice.

"You're pregnant too!"

Andy stood up and stopped Donovan from pacing it was driving her nuts. She ran her hand down his arm and took his hands into her own.

"Andy, do you know how hard it was to wake up every morning and not have to next to me? I would reach over and only get air; every time I looked around I could see your face in every girl I seen. I was loosing sleep; I never needed reason for keeping secrets from myself. And I'm so frustrated you were a friend of mine a lover, I was so good to you. I just need a minuet, I just need a breath and I need to slow down. So hears another day I spent away from you another night I'm on another broken avenue. I wounded what you was doing I use to wounded how we use to go so long without it. I spent night after night in bars and clubs surrounded by beautiful women who where trying to get me to take them home. Some nights I would give in very rear though I was so alone but nothing ever held a candle to you and your beauty. I need to make this perfect again." He soon broke down into tears when Andy spoke to him.

"Donovan, look at me please. People don't know you like I do; you're a red blooded male I would never expect you to not be surrounded by girls and not want to feel something. Feel loved or wanted even if it was for just one night. You told me to move on I did I fell in love and now as a result of our love a baby was made and now my family is complete. You was never far from my heart, I never took this off ever." She had let go of one hand by then and reached for her chain, upon it was the ring he gave her the day he left.

Reaching into his t-shirt Boyd also took out the chain with her ring on it and smiled at her.

"You where a big part of my life Donovan; none can take that away from me. Yes I moved on with my life but you will always have a place here." She pointed to her heart.

"I'm just a little jealous that's all, knowing that the woman I've been in love with for so long married a guy I have respect for. He's a good cop, someone I want on my team but I guess now with a amazing woman for a wife and a baby on the way I guess his priorities are in a different order now." He gave an almost laugh.

"We'll always be friends though it will be heard for you at first I know but you will find someone to love you more then I ever did, you'll be happy and soon turn round and say Andy who." Both now had smiles on there faces at Andy's remark. She was glad she was able to make him smile after the hurt she just put him through.

"Look Andy I could never hate you for this of course we'll always be friends. Now the only thing to do is tell Sam about our past, that's if you have not already told him."

"Nope he knows nothing, when you left I took everything and moved it down to the bottom of my sole, locked it away and never let it out. It was something I wanted to forget, you broke my heart and I wanted that feeling to go away. It took time but I finally forgot the hurt and moved on. The ring was only the one reminder I kept for strength and courage to help me move on. But Sam will understand when I tell him! He may take a pop at you for kissing me but other then that I'm sure he'll be ok."

"Wow, you're going to tell him I kissed you? Why?"

"Because we don't have secrets it's one of the things that make us strong as a couple. I really should ring Sam; get him to pick me up." She took out her phone and called Sam. Andy placed her hand back on Donovan's face and looked deep into his sole; she stood on her tiptoes and ever so tenderly gave his a quick but lingering kiss on his lips. This was for Andy closer she and Boyd needed to move on from what was there life together.

The rest of the time spent was talking about the old days and looking at photos before Sam knocked on the door. Boyd had got up off the floor from where they where sat and went and opened it. His eyes wide to see the smile on Boyd's face his mind racing as to why his wife wanted to talk to someone he thought she never knew.

Boyd let him in and led him into the living room where his wife was on the floor with the photo album in hand smiling to herself when she looked up and seen her husband stood next to her now new best friend Donovan. No words were spoken between them as for Sam still could not understand what was going on around him.

"Hay you ready to leave babe?" his eyes focused on Boyd almost evil look as wanting to know what he was doing to his wife, He at this moment was not happy he had to find out soon as.

"Sure I'm ready let's go." She stood up and walked over to where both men stood and in a simple gesture kissed Donovan on the cheek. And in a low voice "Ill see you around Donovan." Happiness in her voice she turned around and walked away. Before closing the door behind them Boyd shouted after Andy.

"Hay you'll always be my friend." A smile on his face Andy turned around and shouted back.

"And you'll always be mine." Before climbing into the truck and Sam driving off she gave him a wave through the window.

_**A/N please review your heart out on this chapter please. hard to believe but this was the hardest chapter for me to wright, I struggled for over a week with this. I wrote it then rewrote it because I was just not happy at all with it. But now I'm sticking to what I have. The Marianas Trench lyrics really set it off. Hope your enjoying my twisted story so far. And I also know I have kind of repeated the showing of the rings.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N this will mostly be Andy telling Sam about her and Boyd so it's a lot of speech, although I do like the talking more then the description lol. **_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Sam's hand's were tight around the wheel of the truck his knuckles turning white from holding it to hard. He kept stealing glances at Andy who was looking out the window with a content look on her face. The drive was long as Boyd lived on the other side of town from them, Sam could not take the silence any longer and had to say something find out what his wife and Boyd had to talk about.

"Really Andy, what the hell is really going on?" His voice was raised. "I mean the two of you looked a little to cosy for my liking. I really need to know what the hell been going on between you and Donovan Boyd. I mean you where fine until he showed up and then you turned into a sobbing nerves wreck. "Sam said.

"I think it's time for you to know what's been going on since the other night, but I know your not going to like some of it. But what you need to remember is that what's past is past and that you are my present, soon as we get home ill tell you whatever you want." She placed her hand on his knee and smiled at him.

Pulling into the drive both got out of the truck and made there way into the house where Andy took hold of Sam's hand and led him to the sofa. She pulled him down next to her turned so that her leg's where crossed on the sofa looking at him. She took a hand and placed it on his face to pull it round so he was looking at her, Andy lent forward and placed her forehead on his and whispered "I love you, nothing will ever change that but what I am about to tell you may want you to be angry at me or even hurt someone. But I am here with you for that reason ok?"

Sam then took his arm and placed it over Andy's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I don't want to keep anything from you so ill start from the beginning." She took a beep breath and began her story.

"It started six years ago I was at a bar one night with some friends on a Friday night just goofing around Lisa had just turned 21 so we were having a blow out for her birthday. Booze was flowing and we danced the night away, we went from club to club doing what girls do best flirt with guys for free drinks." She smiled. "At about 1.30 in the morning we where at this club called mustard the place was pack and we all said if we lost each other we would just meet at the door at closing time unless we pulled in which we would text one of us and let us know we was safe. After about an hour that's what happen we lost each other, I was sat at the bar trying to get a drink with no luck when this guy sat next to me."

"Take it that was Boyd?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Would you let me finish please?"

"Sorry."

"He asked me if he could get me a drink, I agreed. We talked about everything about nothing what I was doing what he was doing. He was making me laugh about his job the things he did wrong or stupidly and where he wanted to be. It was like we where the only ones in the room, it felt right I felt safe with him. Well he was a cop after all. We exchanged numbers and it started from there, he called me a few days later and asked me out I said yes. We were together for 2 years in total, in that time we were madly in love joined at the hip unless we where working. Then one day out of the blue he turned up at my work in uniform with a big bunch of flowers. It was kind of embarrassing for me, only because things like that never happened to me. Donovan Boyd got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"And?"

"I said yes of course." Sam's face dropped at the fact that she had been engaged before. She cupped his face. "Hay don't look like that it's in the past remember. Anyway life went on we talked about plans for the wedding the children we may have had in time thing like that. Then that day came." Andy slumped in remembrance to when she was left alone to live her life.

"We got up had breakfast it was a little awkward on his part he was acting funny that morning, then he told me he was leaving for who knew how long. I was a mess, I knew it was part of his job and how it worked but I never thought it would happen to me. This ring I have around my neck, it belonged to him; His grandmother left it to him in her will. The reason I wear it is for courage and strength it helped me through it all, a part of him was always with me. He will always be a part of my life."

Sam removed Andy's hands and stood up a little hurt and anger in his eyes and walked over to the window and looked out. A few moments passed then he turned around and looked at her. The rage and anger inside him bubbled to the surface and spilled out of his mouth.

"This whole time we where dating, the whole time we've been married you sort courage in him? Do you know how this makes me feel? I'm hurt Andy why did you never tell me this before?" He punched the wall and never flinched because of his anger.

"It never seemed to cross my mind it just became a part of me, yes I found courage in it but I never thought of him because of it. I still love you Sam and always will, you are the man I fell in love with, you are the man I married and you are the man I am having a baby with. Not him, you." She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head berried into his chest. "I'm sorry you feel like this right now I truly do but you wanted to know what has been going on so I'm telling you." She looked up at his face his eyes gleaming from the tears that would threaten to fall. She placed her hand on his cheek and his eyes closed for a moment to compose himself before he told her to continue.

"That where it all came down too the other day at the barn, I was getting changed ready to meet you at the penny when he came into the locker room."

A small smiled crept onto Sam's face but it did not reach his eyes. "And here's me thinking I was the only guy that got away with going into the women's locker room looking for you." Andy smiled.

"Not now! Well he came in and seeing him standing there I froze. I could not move words escaped me like my whole world was in a spin. He came racing up to me all I could say was his name, that's when, he…" Andy trailed off.

"What did he do Andy?" Sam looked into her eyes looking for the answer she could not tell him.

"Well he came over to me took hold of me and he- he kissed me" Andy flinched at her own words afraid as to what Sam would do. But all he did was release her and calmly repeated he words.

"He kissed you?" He became more angry.

"Sam I pushed him away, I told him he could not pick up where he left off, I moved on with my life and I've never been happier. That's why I was in a mess the other day I was upset and in shock, my past had come back to me. And to see him again I did not know what was going on."

"So I seen Boyd the other day with a ring around his neck, want to clarify on that, and what it was?"

"It was my engagement ring; I gave it him back before he left me. He kept me close to his heart for the same reason I did courage, strength that kind of thing."

"You know he has the same habit as you, he plays with it when he's thinking or whatever." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Look Sam I don't want any drama or hate between the two of you what's past is past ok?"

It took a few moments before he agreed to her but he looked her in the eye with hurt and anger. He knew that he would not course any drama in the way she was thinking.

"Don't expect me to be hugs and kisses with the guy ok, I respect him he's a great guy. Could be my boss one day but I have to have words with him you do understand right?" Andy nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding." She spoke into his chest.

"I just don't understand why you never told me any of this before. I mean its something big that happened in your life and you never told me." He was hurt.

"I know this is one thing I never wanted to remember, he broke my heart so I buried it deep down and locked it away. It's just like that scar on your upper side. Every time I ask about that you brush it off and change the subject. That's your dark secret and this was mine."

Sam again cupped her face and kissed her with a light tender kiss and took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry ok; it's something that gave me a lot of nightmares it took forever to forget just like you I locked it away. Ill tell you one day I promise, just not today it's still hard to even think about." Andy nodded and hugged Sam. "Come on its late we should get some sleep." They smiled at each other and walked to the bedroom all the while Sam knew that tomorrow Boyd was going to meet his knuckles for the very first time; Smiling to himself he again kissed Andy and drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N so my next chapter may be the last or second to last ill see where it takes me. I just don't know how to end it that's the hard part. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N it may take a while to get the what may be the last chapter up as I have not wrote it yet, as I don know how to end it suggestions welcome so please help.**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Detective Boyd was sat in sergeant best's office thanking him for the use of his offices on the takedown the night before. He was also there to debrief all the people who where involved that night, get there statements that kind of thing. It was going to be a long day of paperwork just what he hated about the job. He was told he could use interview room 3 for the rest of the day for all of that. Shift was already in full swing so most where out on the streets of Toronto keeping them safe.

Sam was partnered with Oliver that afternoon so Sam had all morning to find a way of getting to Donovan and introducing his fist to his face. A grin crossed over his face when Oliver noticed and spoke.

"What's with the grin my man? You get a little last night?" Sam turned briefly to look at him then focused his eyes back on the road.

"Nope, I found some stuff out about Andy's past last night and someone is in for a shock surprise as soon as I get my hands on them."

"Oh really do tell, who's in for a shock?"

"Boyd!"

"Why is Boyd in for a shock? What did he do? I know what you're like when you give someone one of your shock surprises."

"Did you know that Andy and Boyd where engaged a few years back? They broke it off because of the job; he went undercover and told her to move on with her life."

"No way, that must have been a shocker."

"You're telling me! He still has her engagement ring, around his neck. And then I found out the ring Andy has on her necklace belonged to him, his grand mother left it to him in her will."

"Wow man that's heavy, what did Andy say about it?"

"That it gave her courage, strength that kind of thing, don't get me wrong I trust her with my life but it really hurt that she never told me about it before now. But i do understand he was a big part of her life, and it's something I need to get use to."

The radio came to life telling them that a bar fight had broken out a few streets from there location. Oliver flipped the sirens on and Sam put his foot on the gas and made there way to the bar. When they got there the fight had moved out on to the street and it was two guys hitting each other and a woman screaming at both men to stop it throwing a few swings of her handbag to try and stop the two from killing each other.

It took a good 5 minutes to try and separate the three when Oliver had had enough and tazerd one of the guys for taking a swing at him. That guy was arrested for breach of the Peace and the attempted assault of a police officer. Putting the guy in the back of the squad they made there way back to the barn. They took the guy into booking gave the booking officer the info he needed and walked into the bull pen to wright up the paperwork. Traci and Andy where already in there for the same reason paperwork, but both where over by the coffee pot talking about what had gone down the night before in the bust and how things like that where the best part of the job. Seeing them walk in both girls gave them a wave and turned back to there coffee and chat.

One by one officers had been coming and going from interview room 3 all day giving there statement on last nights events, it was then that Boyd took a brake. He himself needed a coffee and something to nibble on; walking over to the vender he got himself a bag of crisps (chips) then made his way over to the coffee pot seeing that Sam was at his desk and Andy was at the coffee pot his heart started to beat a little faster and his hands became clammy with nerves and of course he reached for his ring.

This never went unnoticed by Sam who was watching him from his chair, the grin that he had in the car again made an appearance. Oliver was also watching Boyd but also looking at Sam, he was wounding what he was thinking when Sam got up out of his chair and also made a move to the coffee pot.

"Sam." Oliver said after him. "Sam what ever your thinking man don't do it."

"Do what Ollie? I'm just going to talk to him that's all. With my fist." He said under his breath.

"Sammy man that's not a good idea, trust me."

Sam was now behind Donovan who had not quite made it to the stand when Sam called his name.

"Hay Donovan!" The detective turned round and muttered something under his breath not loud enough for any one to hear. At that point Andy and Traci turned to look what was going on just in time to see Sam lift his arm pull it back and swing it forward and hit the detective right in the eye.

"That's for making out with my wife."

Andy dropped her coffee on the floor and ran towards Sam and Boyd just after Donovan fell backwards, composing himself he got up. Sam swung again and got him in the jaw he fell to the floor. Andy stepped between them. Oliver had also stepped in and was holding Sam back. Boyd picked himself up off the floor and was about to retaliate when he was grabbed from behind by Jerry.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jerry said as he tried holding Boyd back.

"Ask him" Sam pointed to Boyd trying to realise himself from Oliver's grip.

"Cram down the both of you please!" Andy's hands where stretched out onto both of the men's chests in trying to stop them from trying to kill each other. "Sam I told you I did not want any drama from what I told you and you promised."

"Yeah I remember but that was just a reminder to him to never put his lips on my wife again, no matter what history you have together. You may be a friend Donovan but try it again and there is more where that came from."

"Ok, ok look I'm sorry man I never knew she was married when I did it let alone did I know she was married to you. I have a lot of respect for you man I swear I would never have done it."

Both Jerry and Oliver loosened there grip on the two man as they started to settle down as they spat angry words at one another. Andy had also removed her self from the middle of the two men and made her way over to her husband and stood on her tiptoes kissed him on his lips. "Sam babe, this stops now do you understand? I love you I really do but again, what's past is past. We resolved this last night, we are friends now that's all. Your my one and only and you said you trusted me, so this is the time to show me you do." She looked him in the eyes and he looked deep into hers and seen the passion she had for him and in response nodded his head with a quiet "Yes." He muttered under his breath.

All parties had finally backed off now but stayed close just in case it all kicked off again.

"Ok people nothing to see here get back to work." Jerry said as he shoed bystanders away from the event that was unfolding in front of them.

"Look, I think both of you should just walk away and cool off for a while, then come back and talk to each other like normal people do and not try and kill one another." Oliver had a good head on his shoulders, maybe it was from the fights he had to brake up with his own daughters, well they do say girls are the worst to bring up.

Both men agreed and then turned away from each other and went and sat down someplace else. Andy followed Sam to the locker room where he took part in his favourite pass time of kicking and punching his locker in.

"Is that really working for you? You can't finish off Donovan so you take it out on your locker." Andy said in an angry voice.

"Well I have to punch something, I'm sorry Andy but I just snapped. All I could see when I looked at him was his lips on yours and it made me so angry. I know what's past is past but he kissed you twice in like two days and it really peed me off."

"I understand babe I really do but I told you I handled it my own way now its all settled between us closer is all we needed and we finally have it, if a kiss is all it took then fine! It meant nothing to me except goodbye that's all. You trust me; I would never cheat on you ever! I love you to much too even do anything to lose you."

Andy's realised a single tear from her eye upon Sam taking her into his arms and hugging her tight. He himself did not want to lose her or let her go. He kissed the top of her head. Tilting her head back he looked into her eyes and all anger he was feeling melted away.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I respect the guy. He's a really great person for what he did letting you go to live your life without him. It shows how much he really loved you. And I now understand the reason why you both kept the rings, as you said they are apart of whom you are and I would not want to change that. I love you Andy always have always will."

Andy smiled at him for only a moment before she pulled him in for a kiss that would linger on his lips for hours to come.

_**A/N I'm surprised I have not finished yet. I had to stop somewhere or I would have got carried away with it all. I think that the next one will be my last it's heard to let a story go when you love putting it together. Please review **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N this is really only going to be short I want to end it here so that I can get a start on my new twisted Rookie Blue story to do with Andy and detective Boyd. Man I think he's hot. Oh and sorry i uploaded the wrong chapter thanks for letting me know guys.**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

Things hag gone quiet in the barn for a while after the fight between Boyd and Sam, work as normal almost. The air was thick with tension that you could cut with a knife. Did not help that the two men where still at the barn Boyd for the statements and Sam because of the mountain of paper work piling up on his desk. But Andy had managed to calm the both of them down with the help of Oliver and jerry other wise the men would still be beating each other up. Andy had to go and see Boyd to give him her statement about that night which is why Sam was feeling a little tense glancing over towards the hall that had the interview rooms.

Andy had finished giving her statement and sat and talked to Boyd for a few moments.

"How's the eye?"

"It's ok was a cheap shot was not expecting it he caught me off guard."

"You really need to put some ice on that it's starting to look really angry, you know 'm sorry for what Sam did I told him I did not want any drama to happen after I told him about us, he said he would not do anything."

"It's ok Andy, I should have seen it coming, come on I did make out with his wife."

"Yes but you did not know that so it's an honest mistake. Look he still needs to come in and give you his statement right? Do you want someone in here so he doesn't try anything again?"

"No ill be ok if he dose I can take it I did deserve it in a way. You have to see it from his point of view, another guy hitting on his girl its not what guys like to see. I do anything to keep him happy to prove that we are just friends now nothing more." He gave her a small smile and told her to send him in not before Andy gave him a hug and left the room.

Andy walked over to Sam and placed her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she spoke.

"So Donovan is ready for you to take your statement, I want you to be nice and not kill him please. I don't want to have to explain to anyone why where fighting with a fellow cop ok."

"I try but don't expect a miracle ok." He got up kissed Andy and made his was to interview 3. Andy sat down on her chair and tried to get some work done but all the while she had her mind on what was going on in that room. She was on edge the second Sam got up and left.

Inside the room Boyd was going over some notes when Sam opened the door he looked up Sam walked in and sat down his eyes not leaving Boyd's there gaze locked on each other ready for something to happen. It took a moment before Donovan was able to say anything.

"Look Sammy, we need to do this ok so lets just get this done and over with so we can try and put this thing that happened between us behind us ok." He moved back in his chair and moved his gaze to the note pad on the table.

Sam still just looked at him with intensions of getting out of that room quick as possible. It only took ten minuets for him to give his account of the night before he was able to leave. But as he placed his hand on the door handle he turned round and leant on the door. Anger building in his eyes.

"What were you thinking? You have not seen Andy in over four years man, and then you see her and just walk over and kiss her. You don't do that man."

"Sammy look I told you I never knew she was married ok, all I seen was someone I loved for so many years it was like a dream. I had to see if it was real, to touch her feel her make it so that I was not loosening my mind. I loved her yes but now after we had that long talk I'm happy we can just now be friends and that's all man, I swear ill never do it again."

Sam pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Boyd who was now also standing and with his forearm pushed the detective to the wall and was holding him by the throat. His eyes narrowed and the look was of a warning.

"Ill only tell you this once Don, you even lay one hand on my wife again so help me ill give you more then a black eye do you understand me?"

Donovan pushed Sam off him and rubbed his throat from the preacher that was being put on it.

"Ok man I said I was sorry, if that's what it takes ill do it, what has happened was something we have to get over. Andy is special I know that you know that but we are only friends now and that's all. So you don't have to worry about anything ok."

Sam's anger started to fade away and only then did he again make his way to the door not before turning again and telling Boyd he would find someone again and that it would take a while before they could settle back into the friends that they where before. Both agreed and shook hands and Sam then left.

"So were you nice?" Andy said as she seen Sam approach her

"Always, we had a little talk man to man and sorted things out so all's good between us. But it will take some time before we get back to normal."

"That's all I wanted, for the two of you to be fine with one another."

Sam gave Andy a kiss on the top of the head and gave her a full dimple smile before he made a move towards Oliver to head back out the door and back onto the streets of Toronto. Only turning back round to Andy and shouting.

"I love you." In which Andy replied back "I love you too."

_**A/N this is the end hope you liked it. I have to say when you come up with things like this it's nice to know it gives other people ideas for there story's too. I would just like to say aswell thank you for reading and all the reviews it makes me want to carry on it helps me with my work due to my Dyslexea. big thank you again and see you all soon for the next twisted story.**_


End file.
